Pieces of Time
by Phaedairu
Summary: Kagome is Sesshoumaru's new secretary. Can she handle his aristocratic attitude? Can he resist temptation? Read to find out!


**Author's Note: I'm tired and sick but I just had to get this out! I hope you guys like it. Also, I know I need to update some of my other fics and I swear I will! But I gotta get these ideas out! haha**

**Word count: 765**

Kagome stood nervously at the entrance of a large office building. The building was her new workplace, an antique dealing company called Tai Co. To say that she was nervous would be a big understatement. "Breathe Kagome, just breathe." She kept telling herself this over and over again as she made her way to the very top floor of the building. Once she arrived, Kagome just stood as people around her filed out of the elevator.

The top floor was basically a very large, bright room with a few, good sized cubicles inside of it. At the very back of the room, surrounded by glass, was an office. At the desk sat the most beautiful man Kagome had ever laid eyes on. However, he had a definite air of arrogance about him and Kagome could already tell that she wouldn't like him, no matter how gorgeous he was. She looked with dismay at the name on his desk, which read: Sesshoumaru Taisho, C.E.O. a.k.a. her new boss.

Before the elevator could close, Kagome came to her senses and stepped out. She headed straight for the back of the room and knocked on the door of the glass office. Sesshoumaru didn't even look up as he just waved her in.

She took a deep breath and entered the room. Looking around, she noticed that there were many antique looking items in here. She wondered briefly if they were real or fake. She hoped for her sake that they weren't real; her clumsiness would most likely show itself around expensive items.

A deep, yet quiet voice disturbed her musings. "What is it?" Kagome squeaked and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at her with an impatient expression on his face. She quickly hurried over to his desk and bowed. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'll be your new secretary."

"Fine. Your office is through the door on my right. You will be here at precisely six each morning with my coffee. More instructions are on your desk, I suggest you go acquaint yourself with it." Kagome looked over to his right or her left, and noticed a glass door that she didn't see before.

She forced a smile and bowed again, heading for her office. Opening the glass door revealed a large room with a large copier/fax machine in one corner and a coffee area in the other. In the middle of the room sat a beautiful mahogany desk complete with a laptop, a desktop and other various gadgets. Being a girl of the modern world, she couldn't help the excitement that rose at seeing the gadgets. They just looked so fun!

Realizing that she still stood in Sesshoumaru's office, she turned around and caught him staring at her. She blushed furiously and hurried into her office to get situated. Grabbing a steaming cup of coffee, she headed to her desk to read the instructions that Sesshoumaru gave her. She almost dropped her coffee when she realized just how many instructions there were; the list was over two pages long!

Sighing, Kagome took a seat at her desk and stared at the computer, willing it to do her job for her.. She read the list of instructions carefully and by the end of it, she wanted to pull out all of her hair. She would never be able to complete all of this in one day!

Kagome stood and marched out of her office, waving the instructions at Sesshoumaru. "Mr. Taisho, you can't seriously expect me to complete all of this in one day, can you? I mean, some of the tasks I'm not even sure I can do let alone do in one day! Do I have to do all of this by myself?" Suddenly Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her and she was shocked into silence.

"Ms. Higurashi, if you cannot handle a few simple instructions then I suggest you walk out of that door and find a job that doesn't require you to use as many brain cells. I will not hear of any more complaining, do you understand?" Kagome simply nodded, unable to do anything else with him being in such close proximity to her.

She turned slowly and started walking back to her office when he spoke, "Oh and Ms. Higurashi, that list was intended for the whole week." Kagome's cheeks flamed and she stomped into her office, ignoring her manners and proper office etiquette. She sat back down at her desk, took a sip of coffee and started on the task list, which was much less daunting now.


End file.
